


[podfic] Isabela's Boots

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Podfic, brief PTSD episode, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Podfic, story written by barbex, read by barbex.Isabela falls in love. That wasn't the plan. Sex is easy but love? Love is terrifying.





	[podfic] Isabela's Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isabela's Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823621) by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex). 



  * **Podfic of[Isabela's Boots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823621) by [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex)**
  * _Written by[barbex ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex)_
  * [Link to mp3](https://soundcloud.com/barbex-sounds/podfic-dragon-age-2-isabelas-boots)
  * Size: 19.8 MB
  * Duration: 15 minutes
  * [tumblr post](http://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/173548557465/podfic-of-isabelas-boots-by-barbex-read-by-me)




End file.
